


wrinkle in the mold

by sleepinnude



Series: glimmer in the brush [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Multi, just two dommy bastards being dommy bastards at each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinnude/pseuds/sleepinnude
Summary: They’ve never done this, just the two of them. Even with Dean, it was always, well, about Dean. About the two of them working together toward Dean’s pleasure. Benny has never had just Cas.But now that they're here... Well, let’s just say he’s not opposed to a repeat performance.
Relationships: Castiel/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester
Series: glimmer in the brush [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635382
Comments: 10
Kudos: 102





	wrinkle in the mold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyrogue/gifts).



> set prior to 'when i'm led i'm found' so you don't have to read that to understand this but if dean/benny/cas revs your engine, i'd love for you to check that out as well c:

The argument starts about whether or not Dean likes spicy food. It’s important to note that, because neither Benny nor Cas would ever admit they were arguing over something so trivial. (Dean will pull it out of them, much later, and then laugh for a full five minutes and taunt them about being ageless and somehow so immature.)

It starts in the kitchen, Benny cooking and Cas coming in with incredulous eyes and for the first few parries it’s just domestic sniping. If Dean or Sam were around, they would have called it “bickering” and added “like a married couple.” The barbs come harder, though, and more personal and suddenly it’s about who knows Dean better, who’s more entitled to him, who would be better for him. And the unfortunate truth is that neither of the men truly believe that they’re the right answer to that question. It escalates quickly - about who can protect Dean, or keep him from trouble, and Cas makes a remark about being an angel and Benny, all teeth, smirks and spreads his broad arms wide. “Why don’t you go ahead and show me what you got, then?” he dares.

Yes, Benny is baiting Cas, goading him on, but he doesn’t really expect the angel to step up. From what he has seen, Cas is big on speeding up right to the precipice and then hitting the brakes. So many times: nose to nose with Dean, canines glinting, and then melting to something soft and lean. Gentle hands and bowed heads. Not that Benny could really talk -- if there is anyone he understands going weak for, it’s Dean Winchester. Maybe it really is just for Dean because Cas is in Benny’s space in an instant and, in the next, has his mouth bruising into Benny’s.

The vampire gives in for a moment, curious. Cas kisses with teeth and stalks forward until Benny feels the wall behind him. Cas doesn’t stop, pressing into his solidity without hesitance and pinning him to that wall. When there’s not a breath of space between them, Cas rolls his hips, firm and languid, into Benny’s. Something insistent lurches through Benny - not quite the heat he gets when he’s crowded around Dean, but it’s in the same zip code. It flicks that part of his brain to attention so he gets his hands against Cas’s shoulders, handfuls of that stupid coat, and shoves.

The angel makes a noise half-indignant, half-mournful, but he doesn’t have time for much else. Benny follows after his momentum, diving on Cas so that they both fall across the corridor, this time Cas trapped between a body and the opposite wall. He grunts into Benny’s kiss, biting his bottom lip and digging his fingers into Benny’s hips. The vampire just laughs into his mouth at his defiance and leans in further.

When Benny’s mind finally clicks on that this is a _kiss_ and not just a weight on the scales in a power play, heat pools low in his stomach. Because while he and the angel might have their differences, Cas is brutally hot and the fact that he has the strength to manhandle Benny around… Well, Benny’ll pretend for Dean, drop his center of gravity and let his focus flit away from his body so the hunter can have a fighting chance at tackling him, moving Benny where he wants him. But Benny hadn’t _let_ Cas do anything. Cas took and Benny wants to howl for it.

They make their way down the hall in that manner - shoving into one another, back and forth. Benny against a wall, and then Cas. Benny losing his shirt, Cas shedding his jacket and tie. All the while, they fight through a series of ripping kisses, teeth and tongue and fingers clenched over shoulders and at waists.

When they get to Benny’s room, the closest, both of them are down to opened pants and nothing more, and Benny has Cas locked just to the side of his door. His hands are tight on Cas’s hips and he’s grinding into the angel’s molten heat with long rolls. Cas has his head pitched back, long line of his throat exposed, and his mouth open and slick and panting. Benny coos out something like “That’s it, cher.”

He can barely finish the endearment before Cas is winding them through the open door, shoving Benny back. The vampire stumbles a little and lets himself fall back onto the bed easily. Cas follows like some big cat going after prey. He holds himself over Benny firmly, kissing and fisting a hand in his hair to hold his head where he wants him. Benny fights against it after a moment of searing heat, flipping them so Cas is underneath him. He knows he’ll only hold the upper hand for so long, though, so he makes quick work of Cas’s pants.

His prediction is right -- once he’s bare, Cas gives a growl and upsets Benny’s balance. The weight of the two of them isn’t easy to counter and so they wind up on the floor, a tangle of limbs. Cas grabs at Benny, yanks him close. “That’s it,” he breathes back and winds into a wild kiss.

It ends up with Benny gripping one big hand around both of their bare cocks, lube spilling through fingers. He chants something that’s almost Cas’s name and the angel latches teeth onto Benny’s shoulder like maybe he’s the vampire after all. 

They’ve never done this, just the two of them. Even with Dean, it was always, well, about Dean. About the two of them working together toward Dean’s pleasure. He’s never had just Cas. To be honest, he hasn’t really considered it, either. But now that they’re here, with his hand around Cas’s cock, holding it close to his own, and his mouth heated along Cas’s hair… Well, let’s just say he’s not opposed to a repeat performance.

Benny comes first, spilling over his fist and Cas’s cock and both of their stomachs, and Cas follows a moment later. They’re a mess and Benny is going to do something about that, soon, but first he has to regain higher brain functions and that’ll take a moment.

“Seriously?”

They both jolt, turning their heads to find Dean kicked back against the door jamb. “On the floor?” There’s an amused tilt to the hunter’s head and he has a bundle of clothes in his hands - the clothes they had left strewn over the hallway in their haste. “You’re just lucky that I got back here before Sam did.”

“He started it,” Cas intones, quite maturely, and shoulders out from beneath Benny. He heads for his underwear but stops when he realizes that Dean is stalking toward him with singular intent.

“Dean.”

“Shaddup.” And then Dean has dropped their discarded clothes, has a hand planted in the center of Cas’s chest, and he shoves him so that he falls to Benny’s bed, bounces a little. Dean gets to his knees next to the angel and bows his head, running his tongue in one long swipe through the mess of come over Cas’s stomach. The angel lets out a scorching moan and drops his head back. “You gonna just sit there and watch, Blackbeard?” Dean asks in a rough murmur.

Benny chuckles low at the nickname, but does as Dean wishes. Pushing up, he settles himself against the hunter’s side and presses a sweet kiss to his cheek. “Feeling left out, hm?”

“Don’t tease,” Dean replies, but his eyes are still on Cas’s face and he drags his tongue along his skin again, slow.

“You’re the one teasing,” Cas imparts, voice shaking but still, somehow, exasperated.

“Oh, well, lemme just give my confession, then, and ask for forgiveness.” Dean does no such thing, though, instead he turns his head to Benny, kisses the vampire solidly and runs a delicate finger along his cock. Benny winces at the sensitivity and Dean grins. “About time you two came around.” And there’s a measure of smugness in that statement but Benny can also read how fond he sounds. How incredibly happy. And that just about makes Benny melt.

“Save your ‘told ya so’s,” he quips. He flops down onto the bed then, turns Cas’s head toward him, and kisses the angel. It’s not like any of the other kisses - no teeth, hardly any heat. Just a seal on this encounter, a promise. Cas sighs into it and brings a hand up to rest over Benny’s cheek.

When they break apart, Dean makes a strangled off sound and rushes to shimmy out of his shirt. “Fuck,” he swears low. “That… Fuck. Been waiting…”

“Yeah, yeah,” Benny says, grinning, and he gestures for Dean to join them in the sprawl on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> title from palehound's "hunter's gun" from which the title of this verse also comes bc this is now apparently a verse!  
> i already have at least one more planned so :tosses confetti:
> 
> play with me on [tumblr](https://disasterfreewill.tumblr.com/)


End file.
